A user of computer keyboard may be right hand dominant, left hand dominant or ambidextrous. Various keyboards are used in conjunction with other input devices such as a mouse, which is typically placed to the right of the keyboard or the left of the keyboard. Newer types of input devices are emerging, some of which are fixed (e.g., integrated into a keyboard). As described herein, various technologies provide for enhanced control of input device that are associated with a keyboard.